


Missed chances

by assasinduckie



Series: No words needed [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, wallowing in the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assasinduckie/pseuds/assasinduckie
Summary: Mustang can´t stop thinking about his time at the Hawkeye house as a teen.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: No words needed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Missed chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This little work is part of an ongoing series where I try to fill in those huge huge blanks the canon left us of this beautiful relationship! This takes time some time after the last fic I wrote, so let's say around 11 or more years after the ending of the anime/manga, 9 or more years after the epilogue.  
> Also, I rated it E just because I use explicit language, mostly because I don't want to tiptoe around heir obvious sexual tension.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Lately he had been experiencing this weird daydreams. Just old memories, things he had forgotten about. He experienced them vividly. Like they had just happened the day before. She was present in most of them. Even when she wasn’t, she was. Because she was always on his mind, at the time.

  
Shit. Maybe he hadn’t changed so much.

There was this particular one, when he was around 16 years old and still living with her and her father. He had woken up so hard, tenting the covers of the bed, as it sometimes happened.

He had been dreaming of her. Quite an innocent dream, really. That at least had changed for the best.

It was still early in the morning; the sun hadn’t fully arisen. Everyone was asleep. He was half asleep himself. He had closed his eyes and tried to remember the dream. She was lying next to him on the bed. Smiling. That was it. But it seemed so real. He had touched himself, and lasted less than a minute, just from thinking of the idea of her watching him do that. Thank god, that had changed as well. 

  
The rest of the day he had felt so ashamed. He had tried to avoid her, but it wasn’t so easy. They were pretty close by then. Like cousins or, estranged brothers. At least that’s how he thought she saw him. When the day was over, he had laid on his bed, exhausted, feeling like he had survived it rather than lived it.   
And then he had heard a soft knock on the door. It was her. She couldn’t sleep. Did he wanted to go out and talk? The sound of the crickets was so loud near the backyard, they knew it would muffle their whispered words.

  
She had asked if he was angry with her. Of course not. Then why had he been avoiding her?

He went silent.

“I dunno.” He finally answered.

“You do”, she Said. “You just won’t tell me.”

She often did that, exposed him like that. She was younger, and in some ways, less experienced in life than him. But she still managed to make him feel like a little kid that was misbehaving. She had looked up to the sky. The stars were shining strong. 

They stayed there, sitting in silence. He was too scared to say anything or move. Then she had looked at him in the eyes, full intensity. It felt like a dare. Suddenly he realized how close their faces were. If he leaned in just a little, there would be no distance left. She had waited like that. But he was barely strong enough to sustain her look. Anything else was out of the question. And then the moment past.

  
He had learned from this. Never again had he been shy, never again had he left the opportunity of a kiss slip by. Or any opportunity for that matter. He had been the academy casanova, as charming as they get. But it had never been like that, that intense, with all the girls, nor the occasional boy. Maybe it was because of that. Because he wasn’t shy, he wasn’t afraid. Because he didn't care. Nothing more than his pride would get hurt if they rejected him. It didn't made much difference to him if he ever saw them again or not.

  
Now she was looking at him like that again. Hearing him explain some plans of reconstruction of a commercial area in Ishval, while the rest of the team covertly yawned. He sustained her look one more time.

  
It was still all he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Hope you enjoyed! This was just me wallowing a little more in the pain of their tragic love story. At least this one wasn't supposed to be a comedy!  
> If you liked it and want to leave kudos or a comment, I would highly appreciate it!


End file.
